In many areas of business a key point of contact with customers is a website. Many such websites will incorporate webforms comprising an interface operable to enable users to input requested data into particular fields. Typically such forms may be used to: enable the placing of an order, make a payment; register; create a user account; or request additional information.
Whilst many businesses invest considerable time and expense in the look of their website and other marketing material, the operation of webforms is often overlooked. This can be critical as a potential customer attracted by a carefully crafted marketing message or website may be put off further business with a company if they are unable to satisfactorily interact with a required webform. Typical issues with webforms include confusing layout, poor coordination with browser autofill operation, restrictive options for particular fields, inflexible format for data entry into particular fields (e.g. postcodes, addresses, telephone numbers, passwords or model/part numbers).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for webform monitoring that at least partially overcomes or alleviates the above problems.